


Sam/Frodo Oneshots

by emo_trashcan (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield - Freeform, Fluff, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Merry Brandybuck - Freeform, Modern AU, Pippin Took - Freeform, SamFro, Slash, Smut, bagginshield, bilbo baggins - Freeform, oneshots, soulmate, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emo_trashcan
Summary: Just a collection of Sam/Frodo oneshots. Mostly fluff, also some serious angst. Requests temporarily closed.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 54
Kudos: 67





	1. Throughout the years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning - some of these may contain topics such as PTSD, depression, suicidal actions, sexual content, and maybe even mpreg. Idk we’ll see about that last one. I’ll put warnings on chapters.
> 
> Also, I was a cringey writer when I made this so please forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam and Frodo grow up together. (They’re the same age in this)

*7 Years Old*

The shy young hobbit with curly brown hair hid behind his uncle’s legs timidly.

“It’s alright, Frodo. This is a friend. His name is Sam,” Bilbo said gently, taking his nephew’s small hand into his own.

Frodo carefully took a step forward into the sunlight and gazed unsurely at the blonde haired hobbit in front of him. He had a kind little smile on his face and his eyes were a nice greenish brown.

“Hullo,” Sam said cheerily, holding out his equally small hand.  
“Hi,” replied the shy hobbit. “I-I’m Frodo.”

“Nice to meet you, Frodo.”

Their tiny hands met in a short handshake, and Bilbo grinned at the formality of their greeting. They were only little children, after all.

“Would you like to come play with me?” 

Sam asked with a light blush dusting his   
cheeks. Frodo nodded.

And that was the beginning of a bond that would become stronger than a thousand cave trolls combined. Little did the two young hobbits know, they would become more than friends.

*18 Years Old*

“Bilbo, have you seen Sam? He’s been missing all day,” Frodo asked his uncle worriedly. But Bilbo only nodded distractedly and went back to writing something down on a piece of parchment.

“Well, where is he?” Frodo pressed. Bilbo exhaled.

“He’s running some errands for me. Won’t be back for another hour.”

Frodo’s sighed unhappily. Sam was one of his closest friends, and had been for many years. It wasn’t like his relationships with Merry and Pippin were of any lesser sort, but what he and Sam had was special. In fact, many hobbits would look at the two and call them lovers, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

Frodo left Bag End and made his way around Hobbiton, calling a greeting to those he passed. Once he reached the river, he plopped down on the wooden bridge and rested his head in one hand.

“I wish Sam were with me,” he muttered, silently cursing Bilbo for sending him out that day, for he was feeling particularly lonely.

But something inside of him knew that it wasn’t just the loneliness that caused his want to be with Sam. There was a greater desire in his heart that seemed to have nestled there throughout the years, gradually getting larger as time passed. Frodo didn’t know it at the time, but his need to be with his companion would grow until it all but consumed him.

“Mister Frodo!”

Frodo was shaken from his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked up to find the one that had recently been plaguing his mind.

“Hello, Samwise,” he greeted with a smile. “What a coincidence you should find me. I was just thinking of you.”

Sam blushed and Frodo wondered if he said a tad bit too much. But nonetheless, the blonde sat down next to his master and smiled, staring out at the running water below.

“I’ve been busy running errands for Mister Bilbo. He’s got me stretched out all over the Shire, but I’ve finally finished.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here now. I was getting rather lonely,” replied Frodo, gazing at his friend in a sort of trance. Sam didn’t notice.

“You should’ve contacted Mister Merry or Mister Pippin. I’m sure they would’ve been happy to accompany you,” he said.

“I don’t think they’d been able to ease my loneliness quite the way you do, Sam,” Frodo responded quietly. It was at this that Sam realized he was being stared at by his friend. A blush painted his cheeks.

“Oh, Mister Frodo,” he started, but his master cut him off.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Frodo. ‘Mister’ makes me feel old.”

Sam chuckled.

“You may have to tell me once more, Mister Frodo.”

*21 Years Old*

“Okay, Frodo, it’s your turn!” Rosie said, giggling slightly. The seven hobbits sat in a circle at Ted Sandyman’s party, all a bit high on pipeweed.

“Truth or dare?” Someone asked. Frodo thought for a minute.

“Truth,” he replied finally.

“Do you fancy Sam?”

Frodo froze, the question sinking in slowly. A couple of years ago, he would’ve immediately said no, and all would’ve gone by smoothly. But now he wasn’t sure.

He’d been having conflicted feelings for the past year or so about his friend, and every time they were in the same room, heat would rush to his face, which was exactly what was happening at the moment.

“Well, uh, n-no,” Frodo lied, obviously flustered. Everyone looked at him skeptically.

“C’mon, Frodo! It’s clear that you like him. Just tell him already!”

Everyone cheered at that. Luckily, Sam had been too busy to come to the party that night, so he wouldn’t see the ever reddening blush on Frodo’s cheeks as everyone laughed.

Soon the subject was forgotten, and everybody went back to playing their game, but Frodo had enough of it all and decided to head home. Upon arrival he found Bilbo sitting in the kitchen with Sam at his side. They seemed to be deep in conversation, but the moment Frodo walked in, the room went silent.

“Hello, young lad! I see you’re home early,” Bilbo said cheerfully to his nephew.

“Hello. Uh, am I interrupting something?” 

Frodo questioned curiously. Sam shook his head quickly and stood up.

“No, Mister Frodo, I was just leaving. Goodnight to you both.”

And with that, the blonde hobbit was out the front door.

“What was that all about, Uncle?” Frodo asked, suspicion in his tone.

“Ah, nothing you’d be ready to hear about right now. You must be tired. So am I. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bilbo headed off to his room, leaving a very confused and curious nephew behind.

*25 Years Old*

Frodo awoke to the sound of his curtains being opened and the sound of Sam’s voice bidding him a good morning.  
By this time, Frodo had finally realized his true feelings toward Sam, but had no courage to tell him how he felt. The fear of losing their friendship was too strong.  
Instead of telling Sam how he felt, he decided to test him to see if he had the same feelings.

So this morning, instead of opening his eyes and yawning, he lay still, blanket at his waist and nightshirt undone.  
Sam noticed the silence from his close friend as he opened the curtains to his bedroom, and quietly, he turned and drank in the sight that was before him. Frodo’s skin was alight from the sun streaming in through the window, and his silky hair was falling around his face like a picture portrait. He noticed that Frodo’s nightshirt was undone and his breath hitched.

‘Glory’ he thought as heat rushed to his face- and somewhere else. As much as the voice in his head told him to walk away before he got in trouble, he just couldn’t tear his eyes off the angelic scene in front of him.

Slowly, he walked to the bedside and lifted a hand to gently stroke the side of Frodo’s cheek. It was barely even a touch, but it was enough to send shivers down Frodo’s spine.

Carefully, Frodo brought his hand up to meet Sam's and took a light hold on his wrist. Sam retracted a little, and as Frodo opened his eyes, he saw his companion looking down in shame, as if he’d been caught doing something wrong. With this, Frodo knew it was time to tell him.

“Sam,” the brunette whispered. “I need you to know that... that I care very deeply for you and I would do anything for you. Please don’t be ashamed. Look at me. Do you love me the way I love you?”  
Sam’s head snapped up and he stared at his master, realizing what he just said.  
“Y-you love me?”

Frodo nodded with a smile.  
And then Sam did something very out of character. He wrapped his arms around Frodo, leaned in, and kissed him deeply.  
A small moan came from the smaller hobbit as he felt the passion from Sam in the kiss. It was more than what he’d dreamed of.

Soon the broke away, but only for Sam to say, “I love you too.”

Then they were falling back into the sheets, hands in each other’s hair and lips wrapped up in kisses. The only thing that broke them apart and stopped them from going farther was the thought of Bilbo in the room next to them.

As they pulled away for air, laying side by side on Frodo’s bed, they smiled at each other.

“I’ve love you for as long as I can remember,” Sam said quietly. “And when I saw you layin’ here all beautiful and open, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m glad,” Frodo replied, then leaned in to give him one more kiss.

They stayed happily like this for a while before a knock came at Frodo’s door.

“Frodo, come out for breakfast, you lazy hobbit!” called Bilbo. “And bring Sam with you. I know you’re both in there getting up to trouble but I’m starving and I’d like to speak with my future nephew-in-law.”

Sam blushed and Frodo laughed, pulling him out of bed and heading for the door.


	2. Pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frodo has lost all hope and tries to end his life. Please be safe and don’t read if you’re triggered easily.

Warning: Suicide attempt 

Frodo couldn’t believe it. His best friend, nay, the one he’d loved for years, was to be married to some hobbit named Rosie Cotton. They hardly even knew each other, yet here they were, to be wed the very next week. 

It’d been a year since their return from Mordor and Frodo was far from healing. In fact, he’d given up on the idea of going to the Undying Lands because in his broken heart he knew that he could never be healed, not unless he was with the one he loved. 

So Frodo had decided it was time for him to go, permanently. The only way to stop feeling this anguish was to cease to exist. 

That night, he wrote everything out onto a piece of parchment, explaining his feelings, the torment, and the love he would always feel for his best friend. Then he sealed it in an envelope and set out for Number Three. 

Walking slowly in the moonlight, Frodo silently said goodbye to everything he passed as he made his way to Sam’s home. Once he arrived, he placed the envelope on the front doorstep and swiftly left, hoping to escape quietly. Ceremoniously he walked, and soon he reached the rushing river. 

It was selfish really, what he was about to do. The fact that he couldn’t be happy for his best friend was evidence of this. But how could he feign happiness when it hurt so badly? 

Sam’s marriage wasn’t the only thing that drove him to do this. It was the shame of the scars he had, the feeling of loss when he thought of his long since deceased parents, the haunting nightmares of his journey to Mordor. They were all factors in the event that was about to take place. 

Frodo took a deep breath, then stepped down into the swift water, immediately soaking his trousers. Further he went, until he was in the middle of the river with water grasping at his waist. He reached down, picked up a large stone with great effort, and leaned back, setting it on his chest. 

Instantly he sank, all the way to the bottom of the river, and he let his breath get swept away by the water. 

•••

Sam woke up in a cold sweat. Something was terribly wrong. Yes, something was horribly amiss and he had to fix it. 

Getting out of bed, he headed for the front door. Maybe some fresh air would help clear his mind. Stepping outside, he heard something crinkle beneath his foot. 

It was an envelope. 

His brown eyes widened as he opened it up and read the letter inside. Dread rushed through his mind as each word seemed to tear into his heart. 

How could he have been so blind to his friend’s pain? How could he have put off the fact that he loved Frodo, and would give his life for him? How could he have allowed himself to be pressured into marrying someone he didn’t love? 

With these questions in mind, Sam raced for the river, for the letter had contained a line that mentioned drowning, and that was the only clue he had to finding his best friend. 

Once he reached the rushing water, he looked around desperately, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Then he saw Frodo, laying lifelessly at the bottom of the river. The moon reflected off his pale skin and it seemed to shine through the darkness. Sam leaped into the water, thankful that it was only waist deep, and pulled his friend out. Once they reached the bank, he began to weep.

Frodo was not breathing. But this didn’t stop Sam. He put his hands over his chest and pushed down hard. After a while of doing this and whispering “please” over and over, Frodo rolled over and coughed violently, water spilling from his mouth. 

“Oh, thank Elendil that you’re alive!” Sam cried, pulling his friend into a tight embrace. After it registered in Frodo’s mind that he was, indeed, alive and that Sam had just saved him once again, he began to sob. 

The two clung to each other with death grips and cried until they had no more tears left. 

“I-I’m so sorry, S-Sam! I’m so v-very selfish, aren’t I? Oh, I’m so sorry!” Frodo stammered. Sam looked at him, heart breaking. 

“No, dear Frodo. ‘Tis I who should be sorry. I never realized how much you were hurting, and that pains me. I should’ve- oh, I should’ve told you how I felt, how I still feel for you. Instead I went off and tried to wash out my feelings by becoming engaged to someone I don’t love. My dear, I love you so. I couldn’t live without you in my life. Please don’t leave me,” Sam said quietly, gazing into his companion’s shimmering blue eyes lovingly. 

“Oh, Samwise. If I’d known that you loved me back, why, I would never have- oh I’m so sorry. I love you so much. Life is pointless without you.” 

And with that, Sam cupped his cheek and leaned in, kissing Frodo dearly on the lips.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frodo relives being stabbed by the Nazgûl and Sam comforts him.

Warning: PTSD 

Sam made his way up to Bag End, whistling quietly. Ever since he, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had come back to the Shire, things started to go amiss. 

Merry and Pipping were spending more time locked up in their rooms or in the Green Dragon, but there was no more singing and dancing. 

Frodo had been having awful nightmares and hallucinations, which Sam was trying to help him with. But it was hard to help when he was having nightmares as well. 

Strolling up to Bag End, he heard a familiar cry come from one of the windows and rushed inside. There he found Frodo on the ground, curled up in a ball and hugging his knees to his chest. He was crying. 

Sam ran over to the weeping hobbit and knelt by him. He tried to put a gentle hand on Frodo’s shoulder, but the brunette flinched and let out a small scream. 

“Mr. Frodo! Sir, it’s me! It’s your Sam! Don’t be afraid!” he cried, wrapping his arms around the smaller hobbit. 

“S-Sam?” Frodo asked shakily, opening his eyes. As soon as he recognized the loving face of his friend, he collapsed into his arms and clung to his shirt.

•••

Frodo had been going about his day, writing in his study and cleaning up some of Bilbo’s old things, when suddenly the scar from the Morgul Blade began to burn intensely. 

Suddenly, he was back on Weathertop, screaming in pain as the Nazgûl stabbed his shoulder. But this time, it didn’t stop. He pushed his blade deeper and deeper, causing Frodo to feel as if he were in a freezing fire. 

With a cry, he burst into tears as the Nazgûl pulled its blade out and leaned down to put an icy cold hand in his arm. 

Frodo flinched and screamed. Then he heard someone calling his name, and Sam’s voice entered his mind. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the face of his best friend staring at him in concern. 

“S-Sam?” 

He fell into his arms and began to sob as Sam comforted him. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Frodo. I’m here. It’s alright.”

The two sat for a while, clinging to each other for dear life. Once Frodo calmed down, Sam wiped away his tears and smiled sadly. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Frodo. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” 

Sam leaned forward and placed a kiss on his companion’s forehead lovingly. 

“Thank you, Sam. Whatever would I do without you?” 

The blonde blushed and pulled his master in for another hug. 

“You know what, Sam? I’ve been a coward. I haven’t told you everything, and I’m sorry.” 

Sam pulled back, confused. 

“Mr. Frodo, you’re one of the bravest people I know! You ain’t no coward.” 

“Oh, but I am. You see... I- oh why is this so difficult. I love you, Sam. I always have.”

Sam sat there, staring for a few seconds before a beautiful smile graced his features. 

“I love you too, Mr. Frodo.” 

Then their lips met in an endearing kiss. It was a bit salty from the tears, but neither one minded. 

Sam pulled away, face flushed. 

“That was very nice,” he whispered. 

“Yes. I believe we’ll have to try it again,” Frodo replied. 

So they did.


	4. Fluff ft. Bagginshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about how Sam overhears a conversation.

“Thorin, have you noticed anything off with Frodo recently?” Bilbo asked, washing the dirty dishes. 

“No... only the fact that he’s been a lot quieter. But that’s not very unusual for him, is it?”

“No, I suppose it isn’t.”

There was a stretch of silence as the two thought. 

“But seriously, do you think something’s wrong?” Bilbo asked again. Thorin sighed. 

“If you’re really that worried then go ask him. I’m sure he’ll tell you.” 

“Alright, I’ll ask him.”

Right at that moment, Frodo came in holding a book. 

“Ask who what?” he questioned. Bilbo jumped. 

“Oh, hello there, Frodo,” Thorin said. “Bilbo has something he wants to ask you.” 

Bilbo shot Thorin a look before exhaling and nodding. 

“Yes, well, I was just wondering if you’ve been alright recently. You’ve been acting a little... off.” 

Frodo shrugged. 

“I’m fine. I guess my mind has just been... preoccupied.” 

Thorin and Bilbo glanced at each other quickly before turning their attention back to their nephew. 

“Preoccupied with what, exactly?” Bilbo asked as casually as he could. 

“Oh, you know- books, writing... certain people.” Frodo said the last part so quietly that the two almost missed it. Almost. 

“Certain people? And would you like to tell us what kinds of people that would include?” Thorin asked with a slight smirk. 

Frodo ducked his head for a moment and muttered “Maybe a certain gardener.” 

“Oh Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Our little Frodo’s in love!” 

Frodo looked up, blushing madly. “I am not!” he practically shouted. 

“Yes you are! And with Samwise, of all people!” Thorin retorted, though there was amusement hiding behind his blue eyes. 

“Shhhhh! He might hear you,” Frodo hissed. 

Then there was a knock at the front door. 

“I’ll get it,” Frodo sighed. 

Opening the round green door, Frodo found Sam standing there, a wide smile on his lips. Frodo had to take a moment to collect himself before speaking. 

“Hello, Sam. Do you need anything?” 

“Oh, I was just stopping by to inform you that my days work is done and that I’ll be headed home now,” the blonde said cheerfully. 

“Alright, thank you. You go on home then, and tell your old Gaffer hello,” Frodo replied, trying to get the heat to leave his face. 

“Will do, Mr. Frodo. Oh, and sir? I’m afraid I’m in love with you too. Well, goodbye!” 

Sam pressed a quick kiss to his master’s cheek, and with that, he was gone. Frodo stared after him in shock. Slowly, he closed the door and stood their, dazed. Bilbo let out a squeal and danced around the room while Thorin just sat there laughing. 

“Looks like he loves you back, Frodo! Now what are you going to do about it?” the dwarf chuckled. 

Frodo shook his head to clear it before throwing the door open again and rushing after his friend.


	5. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU set in a modern time.

Light shone into Frodo’s bedroom as he stirred from sleep. It was finally his coming of age birthday, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to see his soulmate’s name on his wrist. 

Eventually, he climbed out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. 

‘Maybe I just won’t look at it’ he thought, but that idea was quickly banished as the temptation to look was too strong to resist. 

After he’d gotten dressed, he decided it was time to see what the name was. Taking a deep breath, he held up his wrist and looked down. 

The name that he saw was none other than Samwise Gamgee. Frodo inhaled sharply. 

“This can’t be right,” he muttered. “We’re just friends.” 

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He and Sam were always together, and some already assumed that they were a couple. Sam was also openly bisexual, and Frodo, well, Frodo had never fancied any girl before. So maybe it was meant to be, what with Sam’s extreme dedication to Frodo and all. 

‘Yes,’ Frodo thought. ‘Being soulmates with Sam definitely isn’t the worst thing that could happen.’ 

The only problem was how he would tell his best friend that they were meant to be together, and how his mother would react to Frodo having a male soulmate. 

Sighing, Frodo left his room and made for the kitchen, where his mother was making a nice little breakfast for him. 

“Good morning, birthday boy!” she said as he walked in. 

“Good morning,” he replied, sitting down at the table. 

“Today is a special day. So, who is the lucky one?” she asked enthusiastically. 

Frodo paused. Should he tell anyone who his soulmate was?

“Well, it’s not someone I expected,” he said slowly, reaching out his arm so that his mother could see the black script on his wrist. 

“Oh,” she murmured. “Oh, Frodo, I’m so happy for you! Sam is such a wonderful boy and I wouldn’t have picked anyone better.” 

She wrapped her arms around her son and he sat there a little taken back. 

“You-you’re okay with it?” he asked in shock. 

“Of course I am! This is lovely news. Oh, you must tell him. You must do it today!” 

Frodo chuckled. 

“Thank you for being so supportive. It really means a lot. And as for telling him, well, we’ll have to see about that, but I’m going to be late for school,” he said, grabbing his rucksack and standing up. 

“Well, have an amazing day!” called his mother. 

•••

“Frodo!” 

The familiar voice rang through the air and the brunette boy turned around. 

“Hey, Sam!” Frodo called as his best friend came running up to him. 

“Happy birthday! Do you know who your soulmate is? Is it Rosie?” Sam inquired with a grin. 

Frodo shook his head and laughed. 

“It’s not Rosie, but I do know who it is. You’ll never guess.” 

Sam thought for a moment. 

“Is it May? Or what about Holly?” 

Frodo shook his head once more. 

“Is it someone I know?”

Frodo nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know many girls... wait, is it a boy?” Sam asked incredulously. 

Frodo blushed and slowly nodded. Sam smiled. 

“Welcome to the gay club!”

The two laughed and continued their walk to school, meeting Merry and Pippin along the way. 

“Apparently Frodo’s got a boy soulmate,” Sam explained you them. They grinned. 

“Well, who is it?” Merry asked. 

Frodo looked down at his feet. 

“Um, here.” Frodo held out his wrist to the three boys and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable shock and rejection. 

Silence. Then Pippin laughed. 

“I knew it! What did I tell you Merry? I totally called it! Oh, you’re both perfect for each other, Frodo.” 

Frodo looked up at his friends, slowly releasing the tension in his shoulders. Nervously, he glanced at Sam, who was blushing madly. 

“I, uh, I didn’t think... y’know, that...” Sam sputtered. Frodo nodded. 

“I didn’t either. But here we are, and I mean it’s not all that surprising, is it?” he said as lightly as he could. Sam only blushed more. 

•••

After school, Frodo decided he should talk to Sam about their situation. So they met up once the final bell rang and went to the park. 

“Y’know, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time,” Sam said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Frodo looked at him. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. That’s why I was so surprised that I was your soulmate. I didn’t think I had that kind of luck.”

Frodo stopped and looked at him. 

“I think deep down, I knew that I loved you more than a friend. I think I knew all along that we were meant to be together. In fact, I wouldn’t choose anyone else. I’m glad your my soulmate, Samwise.”

Sam smiled, taking Frodo’s hand and kissing his cheek.

“Me too.” 

They spent the rest of the day together and ended up going to Frodo’s house where they celebrated his birthday with cake and presents. 

Afterwards, Frodo dragged Sam into his room and sat on his bed, staring at his soulmate. The whole world seemed to slow down as their eyes met, blue clashing with hazel. 

“So... what do you want to do?” Frodo asked quietly, maintaining eye contact. 

“Whatever you want,” Sam replied softly. 

“Well, what I want is this.”

Frodo leaned forward, hand resting on the back of the blonde’s neck, and kissed him gently. 

Sam’s heart fluttered and he began to kiss back, taking Frodo into his arms. Once they pulled away, they were both flushed. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Sam breathed. Frodo smiled, shifting on his lap and connecting their lips again, this time opening his mouth to give Sam entrance. 

Small moans came from both boys, but they tried to be as quiet as they could. Soon they pulled away and laid down on Frodo’s bed, breathing hard. 

“That was amazing,” Sam panted. 

“You’re amazing,” Frodo giggled, laying his head on his soulmates chest. 

Sam blushed. 

“I don’t know if it’s too early to say this, but I love you, Frodo.”

Frodo looked up at the blonde boy. 

“I love you more, Samwise. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” 

“Oh Frodo...” Sam pulled his lover close and kissed his forehead lightly. “The wait was worth it.”


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Heisenberg. Frodo thinks Sam loves Rosie, but Sam says otherwise.

Frodo stared at Sam from behind his ale mug. For a moment, his friend looked up and their eyes met. Frodo’s stomach felt as though it were filled with butterflies, and to be honest, he didn’t know why. 

He and Sam were just friends, and Frodo had never really fancied anyone before, so why should he start now? Then the moment was over, and something else seemed to catch Sam’s eye. Frodo followed his gaze and realized that he was staring at the bar maiden, Rosie Cotton. 

Some emotion twisted inside Frodo’s heart uncomfortably. What was this feeling? Shrugging it off, the brunette hobbit turned to his best friend and nudged him, gesturing to Rosie. 

“Go on, Sam. Talk to her,” he said with a grin. Sam looked down, blushing. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Mr. Frodo. She looks very busy, plus there are some other mighty fine hobbits here that’ll probably snatch her up first.” 

“Samwise, you are a very fine hobbit yourself! You have just as much of a chance with Rosie than anyone else,” Frodo replied, though his chest felt a bit constricted when he said it, as if he were forcing the sentence out.

These words brought Sam to blush even more. 

“Begging your pardon, sir, but Rosie deserves a much better hobbit than me,” he said quietly. 

“Oh, Sam, whatever will I do with you?” Frodo sighed. “When will you realize that you are better than half of the hobbits in Hobbiton? Myself included.” 

Sam looked up quickly and seemed a bit flustered. 

“Mr. Frodo! You mustn’t speak of yourself that way. Don’t put yourself down for my sake, please.” 

“Fine, I won’t, but only if you go talk to Rosie,” Frodo replied smugly. 

Sam sighed. 

“Alright, I will. But not tonight. I think I’d better head home. My old Gaffer will be complaining that I’ve been out for too long,” he said. Frodo nodded. 

“I shall escort you then.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, sir.” 

“I know I don’t, but I want to.” 

So the two friends left the Green Dragon and headed to Number Three.

“You really ought to stop being so humble, Sam. You’ll never get any lasses that way,” Frodo said as they walked. 

“Well, maybe I just don’t want to get any lasses right now,” Sam replied shyly. 

“Rosie won’t be available forever, you know. You’ll miss your chance.”

“Oh, that’s alright. She deserves better.”

“Samwise, we talked about this. Rosie couldn’t get anyone better than you, and that’s a fact. You need to find your confidence.” 

“Mr. Frodo, you know me. I don’t have much of that confidence stuff, and I don’t know where I’m supposed to find it.” 

Frodo shook his head. 

“I think you’re braver than you believe. You’ll see. The time will come and you’ll find your confidence. Just wait.” 

By that time, they’d reached Sam’s home and they stopped walking. 

“Well, thank you for the encouragement. Goodnight, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said, standing there awkwardly. 

“Goodnight to you as well, dear Samwise.”

Then Frodo was off, leaving Sam to stare after him. 

••• 

The next day, Frodo’s thoughts were plagued by Sam. As he sat trying to read, all he could think of was his friend’s smile, or his eyes, or the way he laughed. 

Frodo sat down at the kitchen table and tried to eat luncheon, but all he could imagine was the way Sam carefully prepared the food, just for him. 

What was happening? He’d known Sam all his life, but he had never been this infatuated with him. 

“Frodo!”

He looked up, alarmed. Bilbo was staring at him in exasperation. 

“Sorry,” Frodo said quickly, shaking himself. “What is it?”

“I asked you why you weren’t eating your food. What has gotten into you today? You’ve been spacing out and all you’ve done is sit in your room. Is something the matter?” Bilbo asked. 

“No, I’m fine. Just a bit distracted, that’s all. I’m not very hungry so I’m going to go to the Hill and read,” Frodo replied, standing up and grabbing a book before heading out the door. 

Coincidentally, as Frodo left Bag End, he ran into Sam who was grabbing tools from the gardening shed. 

“Hullo, Mr. Frodo! Fine day, isn’t it?” Sam remarked cheerfully. Frodo couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes it is, Sam.” 

But he wasn’t paying attention to the weather. The only thing he cared about was the way Sam’s strong arms looked with his sleeves rolled up and how the first few buttons on his work shirt were undone, revealing tan skin. 

Sam must’ve noticed Frodo’s staring because he cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Well, I’ll get back to work now. You have a nice day, sir,” he said, heading for the garden. 

“You too.” 

Frodo mentally smacked himself. What was he doing? Why was he acting so weird all of the sudden? Why was Sam the only thing he could think of? 

So many questions and not enough answers. Frodo sighed and went up to the Hill, opening his book. 

•••

About an hour or so later, Frodo began walked back to Bag End. About to round a corner, he heard voices, one of which was very familiar. 

“Oh, Rosie, I don’t think I should. I have a bit more work to do and then I need to get home to my Gaffer. His leg’s been hurtin’ him again.”

“But Sam, I really want you to come. If you don’t, I’ll be really lonely,” Frodo heard Rosie say. 

There was a sigh from Sam and then silence. 

“Please, Sammy?”

“Rosie, I already said that I can’t.”

“But won’t you come for me? You don’t need to do anymore work, and your Gaffer can wait. Aren’t I important too?”

“Rosie-“

Frodo decided he’d had enough of this. Listening to Rosie beg for Sam and calling him that nickname made him sick. A sudden realization hit Frodo like a brick. He was jealous. He didn’t want Sam to be with a lass, much less Rosie. He wanted the gardener for himself. How had he not realized this?

Turning the corner, he marched over to where Sam and Rosie were arguing and took Sam’s arm into his own.

“There you are, Sam! Oh, hi Rosie,” Frodo said innocently. “Do you need something?” 

She looked at the two hobbits in front of her, then glanced at Sam desperately before her eyes clouded over in anger. Then she turned on her heel and marched away. 

“Well, what was that all about, hm?” Frodo asked. Sam looked down, embarrassed. 

“Ah, nothing. She was just wantin’ me to go with her to some party but I told her I couldn’t. That’s all.”

He glanced down at Frodo’s arm linked with his own, but didn’t move away. 

“I’m sorry that you had to refuse. I know it must’ve been hard,” Frodo murmured, though he wasn’t at all remorseful over the fact that Sam denied Rosie company. Actually, he was glad. 

“Y’know, I don’t really fancy her all that much. You shouldn’t stress yourself out over our relationship,” Sam stated, much to Frodo’s surprise. 

“Oh,” was all he could manage. They were standing very close now, and it sent shivers down Frodo’s spine. 

“In fact, I have my heart set on someone completely different,” Sam said softly, brown eyes staring into blue ones. Frodo thought he could melt under that gaze. 

“And who might that be?” he practically whispered.

Sam shifted so that he could take hold of both Frodo’s hands, and gently, he placed a kiss on each of them. 

“You.” 

Frodo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His stomach did backflips and his brain immediately went all muddled. Suddenly, he felt himself leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips. 

It seemed as though a spark was lit inside both of the hobbits, and joy filled Frodo’s heart. The kiss was perfect. It was one of those things he didn’t know he needed until he had it. 

They soon parted after a second and took deep breaths. 

“You, Sam Gamgee, are my everything. You’ve been on my mind all day, and now I finally have you. I just don’t know how to thank you for being so wonderful,” Frodo admitted. Sam blushed. 

“I can think of a few ways,” he murmured. 

And with that their lips were together again and their hearts were full of love. 

Nothing in the world mattered except each other.


	7. Elanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo finds out that he’s going to have a baby.

Warning: Mpreg 

Frodo froze as he palmed at the small bump in his stomach. 

‘Oh no...’ he thought with dread. ‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ 

He’d known that male hobbits getting pregnant was possible, but he didn’t realize he’d be in that category. 

What was he going to tell Sam? Would he hate Frodo? No, he could never do that. He’d just be ashamed, and that would be even worse. But he couldn’t lie to his husband, and he’d find out soon enough anyway. 

Sighing, Frodo got up and walked into the kitchen where Sam was making supper. 

“Hello, m’dear. Supper should be ready in a few minutes,” he said, smiling. Frodo nodded nervously. 

“Thank you. Uh, I need to talk to you about something.”

Sam turned to him, gesturing for him to continue. 

“Well, you see, some male hobbits have... an ability to do things that others can’t, and, um, oh, please don’t be ashamed of me,” Frodo begged, feeling tears come to his eyes. 

Sam looked quite alarmed when he saw how upset his companion was. 

“Love, I could never be ashamed of you. What is it? I promise not to be upset,” he soothed, taking Frodo’s hand and sitting down with him at the table. 

“Well... I’m pregnant.” 

Silence. Frodo burst out into silent sobs and put his face in his hands. Then he felt strong arms wrapping around him and a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Oh, Frodo. It’s okay, I promise. I’m not angry or ashamed. If I was then what kind of husband would I be? In fact, I’m glad. I’ve always loved children and I think it’s time to add one into our lives,” Sam said reassuringly. 

Frodo looked up at him with watery blue eyes. 

“R-Really?”

“Yes. I even have some names in mind. Come on, m’dear. Let’s have supper,” Sam said, wiping away his husband’s tears. 

So the two finished making their food and ate quietly, steeling small glances at each other every now and then. 

Afterwards, they headed to bed, turning out the light and laying side by side. 

“Thank you... for not getting upset and all. I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Frodo whispered into the dark. 

Sam shifted closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“My love, you deserve more than I can give you, but I hope that I can be enough for you and the baby in times to come,” Sam said softly. 

“Oh, dearest Sam, you’re more than enough.”

*Nine Months Later*

On October 17, baby Elanor was born. Frodo had been lucky enough to find a house wife that would help him give birth to the baby, for male pregnancies were looked down upon in Middle Earth. 

Elanor was a healthy baby girl with Sam’s lovely blonde hair and Frodo’s bright blue eyes. Both of her fathers loved her to death, and Merry and Pippin became godfathers. 

One night, Sam came in to the baby’s room to find Frodo singing Elanor the end of a lullaby. Just as he finished, he looked up and met eyes with his husband, smiling. 

This was it. This was everything Sam had dreamt of. Sure, it wasn’t your stereotypical family, but that’s what made it special. 

As he stared at a gorgeous looking Frodo who was holding a beautiful sleeping baby in his arms, he knew all was right in the world, as it should be.


	8. Asking for permission ft. Bagginsheild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by F(r)=G*(M*m)/r^2.   
> Sam asks for Bilbo and Thorin’s blessing to marry Frodo.

Sam wiped his hands on his trousers nervously. Today was the day. There was no turning back. Frodo gave Sam’s shoulder a light squeeze to reassure him. 

“It’s only Bilbo. He’s not going to bite,” Frodo said, trying to calm down his boyfriend. They’d been together for over two years and decided it was time to take the next step. 

“Bilbo’s not who I’m worried about. It’s Thorin that really scares me,” Sam muttered. 

Frodo shook his head with a smile. 

“Don’t worry. Bilbo won’t let him hurt you. He’s very fond of you, y’know.”

Sam nodded. 

“That’s good to hear, but I don’t think Thorin has ever really wanted me anywhere near you. He’s a bit... protective, if you catch my meaning.” 

Frodo smirked. 

“Don’t worry about him too much, okay? He may seem tough, but he’s really kind once you get to know him,” he said, lightly drawing circles on Sam’s back. 

At that moment, Bilbo walked into the kitchen where the couple was talking. 

“Alright, Samwise. We’re ready for you,” the older hobbit said with a small smile. 

Sam nodded and Frodo kissed him on the cheek as he stood, following Bilbo into the study. 

Once inside, he took a seat in front of Thorin, who was staring menacingly at him. 

“Hello, Mr. Thorin, sir. It’s nice to see you,” Sam said nervously. The dwarf nodded.

“We’re glad to have you,” Bilbo replied, nudging his husband slightly. Thorin sighed. 

“Yes, we are. Now, I understand you’re here to ask permission to marry our nephew. Is that correct?” the burly dwarf asked. Sam nodded. 

“Well, before we give you our answer, we must get a few things straight. Number one; if you hurt Frodo, you will have me to deal with. Number two; you must be prepared to protect him at all costs and be willing to lay down your life for him. Number three; treat him with kindness and respect. And number four; don’t leave him. He’s already lost much in his lifetime, he doesn’t need to lose the one thing he loves more than anything.” 

Sam sat there with a solemn expression on his face and nodded slowly. 

“I promise to do all those things, and of course, I’ll never ever leave him. He’s very important to me, and I already decided a long time ago that I’d die for him if I need to. No need to worry about that, sir,” the blonde hobbit said. This answer seemed to please Thorin, and he looked to Bilbo for approval, who nodded. 

“Well then, Samwise Gamgee, we bestow our blessing upon you. May you live long lives together and stay happy.”

Sam’s face broke out into a grin. 

“Oh, thank you so much! This means the world to me,” he exclaimed, shaking both Bilbo and Thorin’s hands. 

Then he left the study and went out to meet Frodo, who was standing there expectantly. 

“We’re gettin’ married, love!” Sam cried happily, giving Frodo a huge hug. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Sam! I knew you could do it.”

The two hugged each other joyfully as Thorin and Bilbo watched from the doorway to the kitchen, smiling. 

“I can’t believe our little Frodo’s all grown up,” Bilbo said softly. Thorin wrapped an arm around him lovingly. 

“I know. It seems like only yesterday he was sitting in my lap as I read him stories. Time goes by fast, doesn’t it?” Thorin murmured. Bilbo nodded as he fondly watched Sam and Frodo share a kiss. 

“They’re perfect for each other, though. No one’s more dedicated to Frodo than Sam is,” he said. 

“I know, and it will serve him well one day. One day.”


	9. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MarzipanPrincess. Sam gets ill and Frodo takes care of him.

It was a cold, snowy morning when Frodo awoke to the sound of violent coughing. Sitting up sleepily, he lit a candle and looked over at Sam, whose coughing fit seemed to finally calm down. 

“Are you alright, love?” Frodo asked worriedly. 

Sam nodded, but the unnatural flush in his cheeks and runny nose told otherwise. 

“Just a small cold, is all,” he said groggily. 

“Oh, Sam,” Frodo sighed. “I told you that spending so much time outside would make you sick. No matter, I will just make sure you are all taken care of today.”

“No, I can still work,” Sam insisted, trying to leave the bed, but Frodo pulled him back down. 

“Oh no you don’t. You are staying in bed until you get better.”

“Frodo...”

“It’s alright, Sam. You need to rest. You do so much every day, it’s time for me to look after you,” Frodo said. Sam sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll do as you say.” 

“Good. Now, I’ll go make breakfast and you just stay here and rest.” 

Frodo got out of bed and went to the kitchen, bustling about and setting the kettle over the fire. He could hear Sam erupt into coughing in their bedroom, and frowned. 

Once breakfast was ready, he put some food on a tray and brought it to Sam, who was now under the sheets and covered in a sheet of cold sweat. 

“Oh dear,” Frodo murmured. “Can you sit up, love? I’ve brought you some breakfast.” 

Sam mumbled something along the lines of ‘thank you’ and slowly sat up in bed. As Sam ate, Frodo prepared a small basin of cool water and grabbed a white washcloth. 

When Sam had finished his food, his husband removed the tray and let Sam settle back into the blankets. Frodo then dipped the washcloth into the basin of water and brought it to his lover’s forehead, gently wiping away the sweat. 

“You really needn’t fuss over me,” Sam muttered in a raspy voice. “I’m alright.” 

Frodo shook his head. 

“You’re not alright. When will you learn that it’s okay to be taken care of? You can’t always be strong, y’know. Being stubborn doesn’t make you invincible.” 

Sam frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

After about 10 minuets, Frodo took the basin and cloth away, putting them in the kitchen sink and washing them out. 

Then he went and found some of Bilbo’s old medicine that he used when anyone was ill. Pouring it into some tea, he made Sam drink every last drop. 

“Now, it’s time for you to rest as much as you can, okay? If you need anything, just call,” Frodo said, kissing Sam on his heated cheek. 

“Sleep well, my dear.” 

“Thank you.” 

•••

While Sam slept, Frodo kept himself busy by cleaning the smial and cooking. As he dusted the study, he came across the stack of parchment papers that he was filling out and scowled. Paperwork wasn’t fun in the slightest. 

A couple of hours later, Sam was still asleep, so Frodo settled down by the warm fire in the parlor and opened one of his favorite books. After some time, he fell asleep with the book on his lap. His slumber didn’t last for long though. Sam’s coughing woke him up at about two in the morning. 

Setting his book to the side, Frodo got out of his chair and went to the bedroom to find his husband groaning miserably. 

Walking over to the bed quietly, Frodo sat down on the edge and lightly brushed Sam’s blonde curls away from his face. 

“Not feeling any better?” Frodo asked softly. Sam wheezed a little before shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, my love. What can I do for you?” 

“Do you mind fetching me a drink of water?” Sam’s raspy voice whispered. 

“Of course. I’ll get a washcloth to clean you up and cool you off as well.”

So Frodo spent the rest of the night taking care of his Sam, whether it was fetching him something, dousing his forehead with a damp towel, or reading to him. By the time the sun rose over the hills, Sam and Frodo were fast asleep, exhausted from staying up all night. 

As it turns out, all of Frodo’s work went to good use. After a few days, Sam recovered from his illness, and all went back to normal. Frodo took to his study and Sam went back to the garden once the whether cleared. 

Life went on, and love making continued, and Sam seemed to finally realize that it was okay to be taken care of, which Frodo did to him in more ways than one, if you catch my meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have made suggestions! I’m always open to requests and I’ll write almost anything.


	10. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MarzipanPrincess. At Aragorn and Arwen’s wedding, Frodo finally finds the courage to tell Sam how he feels.

The hobbits smiled gleefully as Aragorn kissed Arwen, his bride. Everyone applauded and music broke out. Singing, dancing, and drinking ensued the ceremony, and there was plenty of food. 

Merry and Pippin ran off to the bar while Frodo wandered into the gardens. Sighing, he sat down on a bench by some lovely rose bushes. Their petals were a vibrant red, and their smell was strong, but not overpowering. 

Frodo thought about the past year. So much had happened, and many things were still in the front of his mind, reminding him of how close to death he’d been. Not only that, but so many people had died. The scar on his shoulder began to burn as he thought of the Ringwraiths on Weathertop. Would he ever recover from the wound? 

“Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?”

The brunette jumped as Sam walked up behind him, placing a tentative hand on his non-injured shoulder. 

“Y-yes, Sam. I’m okay. Thank you.”

The gardener looked at him with worry for a moment longer before sitting next to him on the bench, their legs close to touching. 

“Why aren’t you with the others, Sam? You should be celebrating,” Frodo said, breaking the silence. 

“Begging your pardon, sir, but I could say the same for you,” the blonde replied. “Though I don’t blame you, not in the slightest.” 

“Oh, I don’t blame you either, Samwise. I just don’t want you wasting your time on me. I’m fine, honestly,” Frodo insisted. Sam shook his head. 

“Any time with you is worthwhile, sir.” 

Frodo smiled as the other hobbit blushed. 

“Thank you. I just can’t help but think about the fact that I’d be dead without you, and how I... how I failed. I failed everyone...” Frodo trailed off sadly. 

“You didn’t fail! You did what you could, which was more than anyone else could’ve. You’d just stayed strong for too long. Besides, we made it out alive, didn’t we? Please don’t blame yourself, sir.”

“Oh, Sam...”

The two sat in silence, listening to the distant cheering and laughing. Finally, Sam broke the quietness. 

“These are very lovely roses. Their smell is quite magnificent. I ought to ask for some seeds so I can plant them in your garden back home.”

Frodo inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of the beautiful flowers. 

“Our garden, Sam. It’s our garden,” he corrected after a moment. 

Sam looked at him in surprise and, secretly wishing it were so, replied hastily. 

“But, Mr. Frodo, I don’t have any right to claim your land. It’s your garden, Bag End is your home.” 

“Sam,” Frodo said quickly. “I... I’ve been meaning to ask you... would you like to live with me? Not as a servant, but as an honored guest. You’ve done so much for me and... I’m afraid that I’m in love with you.” 

Sam sat in shock, wishing to say something but nothing coming out. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, ever since we were younger, and watching Aragorn and Arwen today made me realize that I may not have you forever. I’m sorry if this feels sudden but I can’t hold back my feelings any longer. I can’t imagine my life without you, dear Sam,” Frodo gushed. 

Sam’s face lit up as he realized what his master was saying, and took his injured hand into his own. He placed a delicate kiss over the stump where Frodo’s finger used to be, and looked back up into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Mr. Frodo, I would love to come live with you. I never thought you’d be confessing your feelings to me, but I’m ever so glad you did because I love you too. More than life itself. That’s what gave me the strength to climb up that wretched mountain, to follow you to the very end, because my heart belongs to you, no matter what. Them words you just said about how you couldn’t imagine life without me, well I couldn’t imagine living life without you.”

For a moment, Sam was so overwhelmed with joy that he felt he should propose or something, but he asked himself ‘Would Frodo ever want to see a ring on his finger after everything he’s been through?’ 

Only one way to find out. 

“So, Mr. Frodo, if you truly do love me the way I love you, then would you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Frodo’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh, Sam, yes!” he cried, throwing his arms around his companion. 

At that moment, there was a rustling of leaves and out popped Merry and Pippin, both looking as happy as ever. 

“I knew it would happen one day!” Pippin exclaimed, dancing around the couple. 

“We’re so happy for you both! Would you like to be wed in the Shire? Maybe have a traditional hobbit marriage?” Merry asked. 

Frodo looked at him thoughtfully. 

“Y’know, I’d like to have Bilbo at the wedding so he can see me off,” he said. 

“You can ask Elrond to allow you two to be married in Rivendell,” Pippin suggested. 

The hobbits all agreed and, smiling, headed back to the celebration with hearts full of joy.


	11. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MarzipanPrincess. The sequel to Proposal.

Pippin chatted away as he helped Frodo get ready for the ceremony, dressing him in the finest Elvin silks. Frodo wasn’t really listening to what his friend was saying because he was too busy thinking about the fact that he was going to marry the hobbit of his dreams that day. 

After a few hours of preparation, everything was finally ready. The ceremony began and the music rang through the air. 

Sam stood at the front with Elrond as the introduction ended, and everyone turned their heads to see Frodo standing at the start of the aisle with Bilbo by his side. 

Sam gazed at him lovingly as he walked towards him. He looked amazing. Once Frodo reached the front, he stood next to his husband-to-be and took his hands into his own, smiling brightly. 

They exchanged vows and Elrond sealed them. 

“Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo, do you take this hobbit to be your husband?” 

“I do.”

“Samwise Gamgee, son of Hamfast, do you take this hobbit to be your husband?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Then by the power invested in me, I announce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom.”

Sam leaned forward and captured Frodo’s lips in an endearing kiss as everyone applauded. The moment seemed almost magical, and Sam thought he was the happiest hobbit alive. 

The reception was just as incredible. There was the finest Elvish wine and a beautiful cake. The food was impeccable, and it didn’t seem to run out. 

Merry and Pipping were having the time of their lives, drinking and singing for everyone. Frodo couldn’t help but laugh at his cousins. 

All too soon, the celebration was over, and Sam and Frodo were whisked away to their own private room with flower petals decorating the floor and bed. 

Sam looked at Frodo with a blush dusting his cheeks. Frodo smiled gently and pulled his husband over to the bedside. 

“You look mighty gorgeous, you know,” Sam said, eyes roaming his lover. 

“And you look very handsome,” Frodo replied. “But I think you’d look even better without those clothes on.”

Sam blushed harder and smiled, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Frodo did the same to his. Soon they were both shirtless on the bed, kissing deeply and running their hands through each other’s hair. 

Things got heated real quickly and soon they were in naught but their skin. Sam gazed adoringly at Frodo, whose pale skin and dark hair contrasted perfectly. His brilliant blue eyes shone brightly as he looked Sam up and down. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sam whispered as he leaned in again for a kiss. 

“You’re perfect,” Frodo replied before pressing his lips gently to his lover’s. 

They rolled on the sheets until Sam was on top of Frodo. The shared a loving gaze that gave Sam permission. He reached down and slowly slid his fingers inside of Frodo and stretched him gently. Moans came from the smaller hobbit until finally he was ready. 

Sam lined up to Frodo’s entrance and pushed in gradually. Placing a kiss to his love’s shoulder, he began to move and soon they were both moaning. Sam kissed Frodo’s neck and thrusted into him. Not too long after that, they were both coming and moaning each other’s names. 

Sam pulled out after a moment and laid down next to his husband. 

“I love you so much, m’dear,” he murmured. 

“I love you too, Samwise.”


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MarzipanPrincess. This takes place after the marriage in Rivendell. Sorry if it’s a little short.

Sam and Frodo returned from their marriage in Rivendell and lived happily in Bag End. 

One warm day, Sam decided to make some pie because who doesn’t like home made pie in the summertime? 

Kneading the dough, he breathed in the scent of roses (the ones that they’d gotten from Minis Tirth) and sighed. Things were going very well. 

On the kitchen table there was a bowl of raspberry jam, Frodo’s favorite. Taking his hands away from the bread, Sam walked over to the jam and was about to grab it when something came flying through the window. Suddenly, jam was everywhere and Sam gave a shout. 

Frodo, who was in the study, heard all the ruckus and ran into the kitchen to see what had happened. Seeing Sam covered in jam and a child’s ball in the bowl, he couldn’t help but laugh. Two little hobbit heads poked into the window and Sam began to scold them for the mess they made. 

“You be more careful about where you’re throwing that thing, alright?” He asked as he gave the ball back. The two little hobbits nodded sheepishly and ran off. 

Frodo smiled and took Sam’s hand. 

“C’mon, love. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” 

Sam nodded and followed his husband into the bathroom to wash off. Taking a rag, Frodo soaked it in water and began to wipe away the jam splatters on Sam’s face. He got as much as he could off of him and decided he’d have to wash his shirt. 

Soon he found himself involuntarily getting lost in his lover’s eyes which were staring back with just as much care. 

Leaning forward, Frodo placed a slow kiss to Sam’s lips and put his hand on the back of his neck.

Sam wrapped his arms around Frodo and kissed back with passion. Once the pulled away, they both smiled. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Sam said quietly. 

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Frodo replied. 

The two went back into the kitchen after a few more kisses and made the rest of the pie. Once it had baked, they sat down at the table and ate together, enjoying the delicious dessert. 

“I remember having to live off of lembas bread,” Sam commented while chewing. “I’m so glad to have home made food again.” 

Frodo nodded while taking a sip of tea. 

“I agree.” 

He relished the smell of the food and, scooting closer to his lover, breathed in his homely scent. 

“I’m glad to be back,” he said softly. 

And he was.


	13. Soulmate AU #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Panic!atthe Demic. (Love the name btw) A soulmate AU where Sam comes of age and has a special dream with his soulmate. Sorry if it’s a bit short.

It was just another ordinary evening in Bag End, and Frodo sat in the parlor reading a book. Sam has gone home for the day because Frodo insisted he get enough sleep for his birthday celebration the next day. 

It would be his coming of age, and everyone knows what that means. He’d have the Dream. Every time a hobbit turns thirty-three, they have a special dream where they meet their soulmate. If your soulmate was younger than you, than they’d have the Dream and you wouldn’t. 

Frodo hadn’t had the Dream on his coming of age, which made him curious as to who his soulmate may be. If it turned out to be a certain someone whose birthday was the next day, then he wouldn’t be upset. He and Sam were only fourteen years apart, and that was not very much in hobbit terms. 

Once it got late, Frodo decided he’d go to sleep. Putting down his book, he got ready for bed and headed to his room. Something inside him was excited for some reason, and he didn’t know why. 

Shrugging it off, he got in bed and blew out the candles, closing his eyes. 

•••

Frodo found himself in a beautiful garden where bees were humming and roses were blooming. The air was fresh and smelled of flowers. 

Frodo walked around, admiring the area and discovering a bench. Sitting down, he heard someone approaching. To his delight, up walked Sam Gamgee, looking just as happy as he Frodo himself. 

“Mister Frodo...”

“Hello, Samwise.” 

“You’re... my soulmate?”

“I believe so. It makes sense, doesn’t it? We’ve been very close for as long as I can remember. To be honest, I hoped it would be you,” Frodo said, beckoning for the blonde to sit next to him. 

Sam blushed and sat down.

“I hoped it would be you too, sir.”

“Oh, Sam. You needn’t call me that. Just call me Frodo, we’re soulmates after all.” 

Sam nodded, still blushing. Frodo gently took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. 

“I admire your dedication and loyalty. You are so strong and kind, you’re practically perfect. I am a very lucky hobbit to have a soulmate such as you,” Frodo said softly. 

“Oh, I am mighty far from perfect, Mister- I mean, Frodo, and it is I who is lucky. Dare I say it, but I don’t think there is a more lovely hobbit in all of the shire than you,” Sam replied, rubbing his thumb over Frodo’s hand.

Frodo smiled then glanced at Sam’s lips. 

“May I?” he asked quietly. Sam, realizing what he was asking, gave a small smile and nodded. 

Frodo leaned in and gave a loving kiss to his soulmate. Once they started, it seemed they couldn’t stop. They felt a burning passion deep inside that was finally being released. 

After a while, Frodo pulled away. 

“I wish we could be here forever, just you and me. It’s perfect,” he murmured. 

Sam nodded. 

“But I’ll still see you when we wake up, won’t I? I still have work to do at Bag End,” Sam said, grinning. 

Frodo looked at him while a bright smile. 

“I suppose you’re right, and what will we do then?” He asked, smile turning to a smirk. 

“Probably more of this.” 

And with that, Sam wrapped his arms around Frodo and pulled him in for a deep kiss.


	14. Bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MarzipanPrincess. In which Frodo reads Sam a bedtime story.

After a long day of work in the garden, Sam entered Bag End to find his husband setting the table for dinner. The blonde hobbit smiled. 

“You’re just in time for dinner,” Frodo said, placing a bowl of stew on the wooden table. 

“Thank you, m’dear. I’m starving,” Sam replied, sitting down and digging into the food. Frodo sat as well and ate more slowly, relishing the delicious stew. 

After eating, Sam felt very content and quite tired, the day’s work catching up to him. Then he had an idea. 

“Uh, do you think that maybe... it’s a little silly to ask but, could you read my a story tonight?” Sam asked the brunette reluctantly, who in turn smiled. 

“Of course. Come one, let’s get in bed and I’ll read you one of my favorite stories as a child,” Frodo said, taking his lover’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. 

When the were settled and Frodo had retrieved the book, he began to read the story to Sam, who was snuggled into his side. 

“There once was a beautiful princess that lived in a large kingdom. She was kind and fair, and all that looked upon her loved her. One fateful day, she was taken by hideous monsters that snuck into her castle at night. They stole her away and locked her in a wretchedly dark tower, where she suffered in loneliness and despair. After much time had passed, a prince came to defeat the monsters and save the princes from her prison...”

Sam’s mind involuntarily returned to the night he had to rescue Frodo from Cirith Ungol. The way he’d slipped past the fighting Orcs and even had to kill some. The look on Frodo’s terrified face when he came to save him from the horrid tower and his beaten body. The memories caused a shiver to run down his spine. 

“... and when he reached the top of the tower, the prince found the princess and took her away from the awful place. Once they were safe, he gave her a kiss, one that seemed to wipe away all fear. They lived happily ever after. The end.”

Sam sat up a little and took Frodo into his arms, placing a loving kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you, love. I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispered. Frodo smiled and kissed him again. 

“And I’m so lucky to have been saved by my prince,” he replied. Sam blushed and Frodo rested against his chest happily.

The two stayed like this until they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Sméagol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MarzipanPrincess. Sam is jealous of Sméagol and Frodo is deceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me forever. Also it’s kinda crappy so sorry for that too.

Sam glared at Sméagol jealously. Why did Frodo think it was a good idea to befriend him? That weirdo was obsessed with Frodo, and Sam hated it. He even called him ‘precious.’ 

At the moment, he, Sméagol, and Frodo were in a class together. Sam stared at his best friend, wondering how one person could be so beautiful. Frodo looked up from his notes and locked eyes with him, smiling. Sam blushed and smiled back. 

The rest of the day was quite boring, except for the fact that Sméagol tried to trip Sam multiple times while Frodo wasn’t looking. Silently, he wished Sméagol would leave him and his best friend alone, but he could never be rude enough to say so. 

He and Frodo went back to their dorm room and ate dinner, talking about their day. 

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry if it seems like I’ve been paying more attention to Sméagol than you. It’s just that he’s very lonely and he seems like he could use a friend. But he could never replace you, so don’t worry about that,” Frodo said.

“Oh, it’s fine. I understand completely,” Sam replied with a slight grimace. In reality he just wanted Sméagol to go away and for Frodo to be his alone. Unfortunately, things didn’t go that way. 

•••

Sméagol clung to Frodo’s side and Sam frowned. Why did he have to treat Frodo like he was some sort of priceless object? 

“Do you always have to be touching him?” Sam asked in annoyance. 

Sméagol gave a strange snicker. 

“He is my precious friend. He is all that I need. Not like you, fat boy,” he hissed. Sam growled. 

“Sméagol, be nice,” Frodo said sternly. “Sam is a good friend. I wish you’d see that.”

Sméagol’s face scrunched up as if he were given something sour. 

“Sam is no good friend. Sam is bad friend.” 

Frodo sighed. 

“Why are you so against me?” Sam asked angrily. 

“Why are you fat?” Sméagol retorted. 

“Stop it! Don’t be mean to Sam,” Frodo demanded. 

“I’m sorry, precious. I didn’t mean to.” 

They walked on in silence, heading to their next classes. 

Sam sighed unhappily as Frodo and Sméagol went to their history class together. Hopefully Sméagol wouldn’t pull any tricks while Sam was gone. 

•••

“Would you help me with my mathematics, precious?” Sméagol asked Frodo in a sickeningly sweet voice. Sam scowled.

“Uh, sure.” 

Frodo sat down next to the frail boy and started helping him with some equations. After a minute or so, Sméagol rested his hand on the brunette’s and grinned. Frodo, looking slightly uncomfortable, gave a tiny smile back and glanced away. Sam couldn’t stand it. 

“Hey, um, Frodo? Do you wanna go grab some food with me? It’s been a while since we’ve had lunch together,” the blonde suggested. Frodo looked at him with relief and nodded. 

“Sure.”

Sam took Frodo’s hand and pulled him away from a very disheartened looking Sméagol. Once they were out the door, Sam looked down at his hand in Frodo’s and blushed. 

He tried to pull away but Frodo held on. 

“Is... is it okay if I hold your hand for a while? It’s nice,” he murmured. 

Sam smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“Of course. I think it’s nice too,” he replied. So they walked hand in hand to the downtown cafe and got some food, giving each other shy glances. 

“Sam, I have something to tell you. I... I really don’t want this to ruin our friendship, but I’ve kept this secret for a long time and I trust you,” Frodo said quietly. Sam’s eyes widened. 

“What is it?”

“I’m... gay.”

Sam’s face lit up. 

“Me too!” he said happily. Frodo smiled brightly. 

“Oh, that’s great! I can’t believe it!” 

The two gave each other a big hug and Sam laughed light heartedly. Things were looking up. 

•••

Sam followed Sméagol to his next class quietly. Something seemed off with him that day. Instead of heading to the classroom, Sméagol went to the bathroom. Sam sighed, wondering if it was really worth it to follow this boy into the men’s room. 

He did it anyway and to his surprise, once he walked in, he was suddenly strangled from behind. 

Giving a strained cry, Sam elbowed the attacker in the ribs and pulled away, whipping around to find Sméagol holding his own chest. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sam yelled. 

Sméagol looked up in shame and tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“Sméagol just wanted the precious to himself. Sam was getting in the way!” he cried. The blonde glared at him. 

“Frodo is my friend! He always had been and he always will be. You’re just a nuisance! Clinging to him all the time and making him help you with everything. It’s unbearable!” Sam shouted. 

Sméagol let out a hiss and turned on his heal, running from the restroom. Sam let out a long breath before following. 

The next time Sam saw Sméagol, he was being hugged by Frodo in their dorm room. When Frodo saw Sam, his face darkened. 

“Sméagol says you hurt him and yelled at him. Why would you do that? I know you two don’t get along but you didn’t need to take it that far!” he said. Sam stared at him, then his gaze turned to Sméagol who was smirking at him from Frodo’s arms. 

“That little brat tried to strangle me! The only reason why I hurt him was so he didn’t kill me! I didn’t do nothing to him, I never have. He’s a liar!” Sam cried. 

Frodo let go of Sméagol and looked at him angrily. 

“Is this true? You tried to strangle Sam? After all I’ve done for you, you tried to hurt my best friend?” he asked angrily. Sméagol’s smirk disappeared. 

“Sméagol didn’t hurt Sam. Sméagol didn’t do anything! Sam is the liar,” he insisted. 

Frodo put his hand to his forehead and sighed. 

“This is getting out of hand. I really wish you two would get along, but it seems that can’t happen.” 

Silence filled the room. Sam looked down guilty, but then something caught his eye. 

“Sméagol, is that Frodo’s ring?”

Sméagol hid his hand behind his back and shook his head. Frodo looked at him sternly. 

“Sméagol, do you have my ring? That was my uncle’s ring that he gave to me before he passed away. If you have it, please give it back,” he demanded. 

Sméagol looked back and forth between the two, and suddenly, he bolted for the door. Sam grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back, ripping the ring off of his finger. 

Frodo ran over and took the ring from Sam, glaring at Sméagol angrily. 

“Why would you steal this? I tried to be your friend and this is the thanks I get. I’m done, Sméagol. I’m not your friend. Find somebody else and treat them with more respect.” 

Sméagol ran from the room, face turned to a scowl. Frodo looked at Sam. 

“Oh, Sam. I’m so sorry. I never should’ve trusted him. You were right all along, as usual. How can I make it up to you?”

Sam gave a soft smile and pulled him in for a hug. 

“You don’t need to do anything to make it up to me. Just having you in my life has been a gift,” he replied. 

Frodo blushed and pulled away, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome, Frodo.”


	16. Neko AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko!Frodo 
> 
> If you don’t know what a neko is, they're basically like a human with cat ears and tail.
> 
> Sorry if this one sucks.

Sam strolled down the little trail through the woods by Hobbiton and whistled a happy tune. The sun was shining and birds were chirping cheerfully. All seemed right in the world. 

Then he heard it. 

A low whimper and soft, agonized mewling could be heard coming from behind a cluster of bushes. Intrigued, Sam followed the noise and peered cautiously behind the leafy bushes. Quickly, his eyes widened. 

There, laying in some blood stained grass, was a beautiful brunette neko curled up in a ball. Sam gasped and hurried to it’s side, quickly assessing the small creature’s injuries. When the neko realized that someone was next to him, he flinched and whimpered, covering his head that was covered in curly brown hair. 

“Don’t worry,” murmured Sam gently, resting a tentative hand on the poor thing’s quivering shoulder. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The neko slowly peeked up at him with brilliant blue eyes. Sam offered a kind smile and noticed the angry cuts on the creature’s ivory colored skin. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the neko’s shoulder. 

“F-Frodo,” he whispered shakily. 

“Well, Frodo, my name is Sam, and I’m going to take care of you. Where did you come from? What happened to you?” Sam inquired, carefully helping the weak creature sit up. 

“I... I don’t know. All I r-remember is pain and darkness.”

Frodo’s crystalline eyes filled with glistening tears. Sam’s heart broke at the sight. He didn’t even know this neko, yet he felt such sympathy and care towards him. 

“You shan’t worry about that anymore,” he said assuringly, holding out a hand for Frodo to take. The neko stared at his calloused hand fearfully, but some sort of resolve settle in his eyes and he placed his bruised hand in Sam’s. 

The hobbit smiled warmly and gently helped Frodo to his feet. The feeble creature swayed and fell forward, causing Sam to reach out and catch him, pulling him to his chest. 

“Take it easy there, Frodo. You’re injured and look half starved. Would it be alright if I took you back to my home and got you fixed up?” 

Frodo hesitated before giving a small nod. Together they made their way back to Sam’s smial and got Frodo settled down on a chair. 

“Now you wait here and I’ll get some water and cloths to clean you up,” Sam instructed. The neko nodded timidly, his sleek black tail swishing back and forth nervously. His cat ears poked out from under his curly hair and twitched at every sound. 

When Sam came back with some supplies and food, he got to work cleaning up Frodo’s wounds as the young neko nibbled on a slice of bread. The poor thing was basically skin and bones. 

After Frodo was tended to and nourished, Sam brought him to his parlor and had him sit down in one of the big comfy chairs, which he practically sank into. 

“So... do you remember anything? Anything at all? Even a small memory could prove useful,” Sam said, trying to encourage the neko to speak. 

“W-well, I remember my mother and father very vaguely. I haven’t seen them since I was very young. They... they were hunted and killed b-by big men. Somehow I managed to escape. I-I was discovered hiding in the woods by some elves, and I think they told some men about me because th-the next day, I was captured. I don’t remember much else. Only pain,” Frodo muttered quietly. His blue eyes were distant and discomforted. Sam looked at him with concern. 

“I’m mighty sorry to hear that about you and your parents. I’ve heard of nekos and the kinds of things men and dwarves have done to them, but I never imagined I’d ever meet one. Never you fear, Frodo, for I will look after you for as long as I can,” the blonde hobbit said, placing a warm hand on Frodo’s cold one. 

The dark circles under the neko’s eyes were the next thing that caught Sam’s attention. 

“You must be exhausted. Let’s get you into bed, alright?” 

Frodo nodded and allowed himself to be escorted to Sam’s bedroom, where he was soon tucked into soft blankets. He wasn’t used to such kind treatment from anyone except his parents.

Fatigue soon overcame him, and Sam watched as Frodo drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The hobbit leaned over and placed a small kiss to the neko’s forehead, noticing how the cat ears twitched. 

With that, Sam left his new guest to sleep soundly in his bed, going out to tend to his garden. 

•••

Over the next couple of months, Frodo started to get very comfortable in Sam’s presence, and their relationship blossomed. At first it was only small gestures and lingering eyes, but slowly it turned into hand holding and nights by the fire where Sam would stroke Frodo’s ears and tail. 

In many places, nekos were treated as slaves or hunted down for sport, but here Frodo was treated as an equal. Maybe even more. 

Then one night, while the two sat in the parlor, Sam confessed something. 

“My dear Frodo, I have grown to love and admire you with my very being. You are beautiful beyond words and serve as an amazing companion. I need to know... do you return these feelings?”

The neko looked to Sam with surprise and then seemed to melt. 

“Oh, of course I feel the same for you! You’ve done more for me than I could ever repay. You’ve treated me with such kindness and care, how could I ever thank you?” Frodo replied, kneeling at the hobbit’s feet. 

Sam smiled down at him lovingly and pulled him up onto his lap. Frodo’s tail curled around them protectively and he settled against Sam’s chest, head resting under his chin. 

“All I could ever ask of you is stay with me,” Sam whispered, stroking Frodo’s dark, delicate ears. 

And so they stayed that way until the fire died down and the night wore on. Finally, Frodo had found peace.


	17. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frodo gets caught looking at a different view and is pleasantly surprised. Inspired by yeaka

Frodo stared at his lovely gardener through the window longingly. He was laying on the front lawn with arms tucked behind his head and staring up at the stars with wonder. 

With resolve, Frodo walked to his front door and out onto the grass, causing Sam to turn his head.

“Hello there, Mr. Frodo!” 

“Hello, Sam. May I join you?”

After seeing his nod, Frodo took his place laying next to Sam, the cool night breeze ruffling his dark hair. 

Looking up, the two gazed at the glittering stars that dotted the sky. It felt magical. 

Glancing shyly at his friend, Frodo admired Sam’s strong stature and golden hair that fell around his soft face. The top two buttons on his work shirt were undone, exposing his ever rising and falling chest. In Frodo’s opinion, he was looking at the most handsome hobbit in all the Shire. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Sam asked quietly, unaware of his master’s gaze.

“Yes,” Frodo replied, still staring at the hobbit next to him. “It is.” 

Then Sam noticed his staring. Turning his head, he gave a confused smile and said, “You're looking at the wrong view, sir.”

Frodo grinned and shook his head.

“This one is much better,” he murmured. 

Sam blushed and propped himself up on his elbow, facing the brunette. 

“If I’m being honest, sir, you are the fairest hobbit in all of Middle-Earth. There’s no better sight than the one before me.”

Now it was Frodo’s turn to blush. 

“Oh, Sam,” he breathed before rolling over so he could straddle the blonde’s hips and took his face in his hands. 

“I love you,” Frodo whispered. 

Then he pressed their lips together. The soft gentleness of it was whimsical, but it ended all too soon. 

“I love you more, Frodo,” Sam murmured as they parted. Then their lips were connected again and the world melted around them, leaving two lovers alone in peace.


	18. Maimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo struggles with his missing finger and Sam tries to help as much as he can. Post quest.

“Sam, you’ve been working so hard in the garden. Why don’t you come in for some tea?” Frodo asked, standing in the doorway to Bag End. 

Sam looked up from his work and smiled brightly. 

“That would be mighty wonderful,” he said, standing up and heading for the door. 

Once inside, Frodo began to fill the kettle with water and leaves, going to place it over the fire, but picking it up with his maimed hand and almost dropping it. Sam was there in an instant and took the kettle from him, hanging it in the fireplace.

Then Frodo took a knife and tried to start cutting some tomatoes, but his hand slipped from the uneven weight caused by his missing finger and fell.

The knife toppled to the floor as Frodo cried out. Sam whipped around and hurried to his aid, picking up the fallen knife. 

“Are you alri- oh! Oh no!” Sam exclaimed as he realized that the knife had created a long, shallow cut across his master’s arm as it slipped. 

“I-I’m alright, it’s fine,” Frodo tried to reassure him, but Sam was quickly grabbing a bandage and cloth to clean the wound with. 

Sighing, Frodo allowed his gardener to clean and dress the injury, all the while holding his arm gently in one hand.

Why did Frodo’s failure have to end in a missing finger, something he actually needed? He couldn’t write or cook or do anything useful. He felt like such a screw up all the time. 

“Thank you,” Frodo muttered when Sam was finished. 

“Of course, sir. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Frodo looked into his friend’s searching eyes and found himself about to break. Ever since they’d returned from Mordor, everything was different, and nightmares tormented him. He was much too thin and found food hardly desirable. It all seemed too much. So when he looked into Sam’s loving eyes, tears filled his own and he choked back a sob.

“I’m so sorry, Sam! I’m so utterly useless and broken. You shouldn’t have to help me all the time and spend all your days with me. You deserve so much better,” Frodo weeped. 

Sam’s heart broke. He’d known how much his master was struggling, and watching him grow thinner every day was torture. All he wanted was Frodo’s happiness, but he was so broken inside and out that it seemed impossible.

“Mr. Frodo,” he said softly. “You are so far from useless. I want to spend the rest of my days helping you, if I can. Please don’t give up on yourself, sir. Please. I’ll be with you every step of the way, if you’d like.”

Sam wiped away his friend’s tears and held his injured hand in his own. Frodo looked at him with glistening eyes and tilted his head. 

“Why do you believe in me? Why don’t you just give up on me? I’ve done nothing to deserve your loyalty and kindness,” he whispered in agony. Sam shook his head and paused as if debating with himself. Finally he answered. 

“Because... I love you. I always have. And I can’t lose you, not again. I vowed never to leave you, and I don’t mean to,” he said quietly, bringing his master’s hand up to his lips. 

Frodo stared at him for a moment, heart thudding in his ears. 

“Oh, Sam... I love you too. More than just a dear friend. I wish I had known sooner or I would’ve... oh, but how could you love a ruined hobbit like me?” 

Sam pulled Frodo into his strong arms lovingly and held him tight, as if he may vanish into thin air.

“How could I not?” he choked out. “You’re perfect in every way, even though you may not see it. You’re the fairest and most caring thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I shall never leave you, not for anything.”

Frodo pulled away enough to look into Sam’s tearful eyes. 

“You’ve got it all wrong, my dear. You are the perfect one. Perfect, and strong, and caring, and fair. If only I had your courage, I would’ve been able to do this sooner.”

And with that, Frodo leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Sam was a little surprised, but soon began to kiss back and run his hands through the other’s dark hair.

They kissed and kissed, clinging to each other with need and love. All that mattered was the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

Once they finally let go, Sam stared into Frodo’s beautiful eyes and sighed. 

“I love you very much,” he murmured. 

“And I love you more,” Frodo replied, caressing the side of his lover’s face with his hand. 

For once, he didn’t mind that one of his fingers was missing because all that mattered was his Sam, holding him so lovingly, as he’d always dreamed.


	19. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little short. Frodo is becoming distant, and suddenly confesses to Sam his true feelings.

Sam found Frodo in the parlor staring solemnly into the fireplace. It had only been a week or so since they’d returned from Minis Tirth after their journey to Mordor, and every day Frodo seemed to be drifting farther and farther away mentally. It was hard for him to focus on anything and spent most of his days sitting alone, staring into space.

“I’ve brought some tea, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said, setting the trey of food onto the small table in the middle of the room. There was no answer. 

“Frodo?” 

He walked slowly over to his master and looked upon his fair face, blue eyes completely out of focus. Cautiously, Sam reached out his hand and placed it on Frodo’s shoulder. Only then did Frodo flinch and turn his head to see who was there. 

“Oh... hello, Sam.” 

Sam looked at him with concern and sighed.

“Hello, sir. Are you alright?” 

Frodo’s pale eyes dropped to the floor as if in shame then returned to look at his friend.

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

Sam shook his head. 

“I know you better than that. What’s going on? Is something on your mind? Have your nightmares been getting worse? Are your scars hurtin’ again?” he asked worriedly. Frodo exhaled briefly. 

“I just... I seem to be drifting away more often, Sam. I can’t stay present. My mind wanders endlessly, and...” Frodo rubbed his injured hand subconsciously. “It’s exhausting just to breathe. I won’t lie and tell you that the nightmares are any better, or that my scars aren’t hurting because they are, but I will tell you that every time I come back from my mind’s journey, you’re there, and I appreciate that. Very much so.” 

“Oh, Frodo. I’ll always be here. I’m just sorry I can’t do more to help you,” Sam said, now placing both gentle hands on his friend’s shoulders and facing him completely. 

“You’ve done so much for me though! You’ve saved my life, along with the rest of the world when you carried me up Mount Doom. Above all, you’ve been the greatest and most loyal friend a hobbit could ask for. I just...”

Frodo stopped and looked down, tearing at the skin on his injured hand absentmindedly. Sam took his hand worriedly and covered it with his own to stop the scratching. 

Normally, he’d be very embarrassed at the thought  
of holding his master’s hand in his own without permission, but after all they’d been through together, he hardly cared at all.

“What is it, dear Frodo?”

The brunette started to visibly shake and Sam’s concern increased as he realized his companion was crying. 

“It’s just that I c-can’t... I’m unable to hold back my feelings any longer. It’s so selfish of me, but... oh, why can’t I just say it? I love you, Sam! I’ve loved you since the day met. And then you followed me all across Middle-Earth and your dedication just made me love you more. What we have is so special, and I’d hate to lose it, but pretending not to love you is painful in oh so many ways...” 

Frodo trailed off, tears still running down his cheeks, and his body trembled. Sam sat in shock before pulling himself together and managing a small, “Oh, Frodo.” 

Then he was all over him. Lips pressing hungrily against his master’s. Then he moved to Frodo’s soft skin at his neck and collarbone. Little moans escaped the other hobbit and he threaded his fingers in Sam’s hair. 

After a few long moments of feverish kissing, Frodo pulled back and stared into his lover’s blazing eyes. 

“When you kiss me, my love, it seems as though I can feel again. Thank you ever so much,” he murmured. 

Sam’s arms tightened around him and he rested his forehead against Frodo’s.

“Then you wouldn’t mind it if I did it for eternity?” the blonde hobbit asked with his eyes fixated on his companion’s. “Because I would very much like to.”

Frodo smiled gently. 

“I would love nothing more, Sam love.”


	20. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ring took a toll on Frodo, and now all he feels it numb.

Warning: smut 

Even though the Ring was finally destroyed, the affects were ever lasting. Frodo sat in his guest bedroom at Minis Tirith after the crowning of Aragorn. He felt absolutely nothing. 

One might expect him to feel relief, joy, and even remnants of fear and sadness from the terrible journey that he’d just returned from, but no. All there was to be felt was emptiness. 

Frodo sat on his bed, staring into space, desperately wishing to feel something. Anything. 

Looking down at his arms, he placed one hand over his wrist and pinched. Then he started to scratch. Nothing. Just nothing. Not even pain. 

Instead of feeling scared as one should in that moment, he just felt numb.

‘Where are my feelings? I no longer feel things I know I should,’ he thought, scratching harder at his wrist. Soon blood appeared and beaded on his skin, making its way under Frodo’s fingernails. Once he saw the red substance he knew he should stop, although it was rather difficult to care at all.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and in walked Sam. 

“Frodo?” he called as he entered. The brunette didn’t answer. 

Sam walked over to his master with concern in his eyes and spotted his blood staining his wrist. 

“Mr. Frodo, what happened? Are you alright?” he asked in alarm, dropping to his knees and taking Frodo’s wrist into his hands gently. 

“I’m fine,” Frodo murmured without emotion, eyes unfocused. 

“No, sir, you most definitely are not,” Sam insisted, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping up the blood on his skin. Then he held the cloth there to stop the bleeding and used his other hand to lift Frodo’s chin so he could look into his eyes. 

“Please, tell me what’s going on. I want to help,” Sam begged. There was silence for a moment before Frodo answered quietly. 

“I’m just... numb. I’m lost, and it kills me inside, but I don’t feel a thing. Even pain would be better than this. I...” 

He trailed off, eyes trying to focus on Sam’s. His companion’s own eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, Frodo. Dear Mr. Frodo. I am so sorry,” Sam whispered, brushing some of his master's soft hair away from his clouded blue eyes.

“I only have myself to blame,” Frodo replied numbly. Sam pressed a kiss to his hand and shook his head.

“Don’t say that. It was the Ring that’s done this to you, the wretched thing. But it’s gone now, and you’re safe and alive. I’m ever so glad for that,” he said, searching his friend’s eyes for any sign of emotion. 

“Then how come I don’t feel alive?” Frodo asked hollowly. Sam broke. He couldn’t bare this anymore.

Tears running down his face, the gentle gardener cupped Frodo’s cheek and leaned in, fitting their lips together. For a moment, Frodo did nothing, but that was only because there was a great spark stirring inside him. As Sam began to pull away, Frodo found himself able to move and suddenly he was clinging to his companion’s shirt, pulling him back into the kiss. 

Sam wrapped his arms around the other hobbit and ran his hands up and down his back. The bloodied handkerchief long forgotten and falling to the floor since the bleeding stopped. Once they finally pulled away for air, Frodo gasped. 

“Oh, Sam! I can feel something when you kiss me. Please don’t stop!” he cried, quickly filling with emotion. 

Sam stood up and sat on the bed, pulling Frodo into his lap so he was straddling the blonde. Then their lips were together again and hands were roaming one another’s bodies. The kisses became open mouthed and hungry, filled with passion. Little moans escaped Frodo as Sam fought for dominance with his tongue. Of course, he won. 

“I need... I need more,” Frodo gasped between kisses. 

Soon both of their shirts were removed and they were tumbling in the sheets, mouths exploring each other. Sam moved his lips to Frodo’s neck, creating hickies, and then lower, stopping to suck on each nipple.

Frodo’s back arched and he moaned with delight. Sam kissed all the way down his stomach and reached the waistband of his trousers. Looking up into Frodo’s eyes, he received a small nod of consent before pulling down his pants and undergarments. For a second he just sat and stared at the beautiful sight laying before him, silky skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Sam swore that Frodo was the most gorgeous thing in all of Middle Earth. 

Tentatively, he reached out and grasped Frodo’s length, causing the other to shiver and clench his fists. Sam smiled and began to move his hand up and down, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his love. 

After a while of this, Frodo moaned out, “Please, Sam... I, I need...”

“What do you need, love?”

“You. I need you. Inside,” Frodo panted. 

Sam shuddered at the words. Complying to his companion’s request, he lift his free hand to Frodo’s lips and he opened his mouth willingly, sucking on Sam’s digits. After they were fully slicked, the blonde pulled his fingers out and brought them down to Frodo’s entrance. Circling it slowly, he pushed in to the tight ring of muscles and Frodo whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling. Sam leaned over and kissed him on the forehead soothingly. 

Adding another finger, Frodo began to moan, the unfamiliarity turning to pleasure. Once he was fully stretched and begging for more, Sam undid his own trousers, pulled off all his clothes, spit in his hand and covered his throbbing cock. 

Frodo’s eyes widened at the size of his lover’s member and reached for Sam’s hand as he pushed himself all the way into Frodo’s hole. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and Sam whispered loving things to him, thumb rubbing over Frodo’s hand. After a few minutes of stillness, Frodo started begging Sam to move. 

So he did. The pleasure was evident in both of their faces as they found a steady pace, moans filling the air. 

“You are so beautiful,” Sam panted. “You don’t know what you do to me, how you make me feel- oooooh...” 

He broke into a moan and snapped his hips forward faster. Frodo was a mess beneath him, squeezing Sam’s reassuring hand lovingly and bringing his hips up to match Sam’s thrusts. 

The emotions inside Frodo were alive and on fire, and he was ever so glad to feel something again. 

Sam reached down between them and grabbed the brunette’s cock again, jerking him off at the same rhythm of his thrusts. 

It was too much. With a cry, Frodo reached his climax and came all over his stomach. The clenching of his muscles around Sam’s member sent him over the edge as well. With a cry of his lover’s name, he spilled his load deep inside of Frodo. Collapsing beside him, Sam wrapped his arms around Frodo and kissed him on the cheek. 

After catching his breath, Frodo turned to face Sam and smiled, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“I love you so much, Sam. Thank you for helping me feel again,” he breathed. 

Sam returned his smile and brought one hand up to stroke Frodo’s cheek. 

“Anything for you, my dear. I love you too. I always have. Whenever you need to feel something, I’ll be here,” he replied, gazing into his companion’s azure eyes that were now full of life. 

Frodo rested his head on Sam’s bare chest, finally content with his life. This is what he’d been missing. This feeling. 

Love.


	21. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of the day on Weathertop, Frodo grows horribly ill. Inspired by Illegible_Scribble

It all started when the anniversary of the day on Weathertop came, and the events that occurred brought fear to Sam’s heart. 

Watching his beloved Frodo thrash around in his sleep due to terrors unseen, grasping at the wound on his shoulder desperately and crying out in pain, unable to be awoken.

Luckily, the next few days started to get better, and eventually the nightmares passed. After consulting with Gandalf over the matter, the hobbits were more prepared the next year, even going to the extent of growing athelas in the garden to sooth Frodo’s pain.

As the day approached, Frodo’s stomach twisted with anxiety, and his worry did not go unnoticed. On most nights before the anniversary, Sam would hold him by the fire and rub his back, whispering comforts in his ear. 

That’s exactly what they were doing on the chilly night of October 5th, huddled together on Bilbo’s old armchair. 

Frodo jumped as the clock struck midnight, clinging fearfully to Sam, who in turn held him tighter. 

“Shhh,” he whispered. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Frodo exhaled and snuggled into Sam’s chest even more, feeling the exhaustion of the day come over him. After a while, he fell into an uneasy sleep and Sam knew that it was about to begin.

Carrying Frodo bridal style into their room, he tucked his lover into bed carefully and went to fetch the boiling water with athelas in it. He grabbed heating pads and washcloths as well. 

Returning to the bedroom, he saw that the affects of the nightmares were already starting, for Frodo was whimpering and tossing lightly in his fitful sleep. Hurrying to his side, Sam began placing heating pads on the Morgul wound and Shelob’s sting, causing Frodo to groan. 

“Shhh,” Sam soothed as he brought a damp cloth to his lover’s forehead. “I’m here.”

The scent of athelas burned strongly throughout the room, hopefully making the burden of Frodo’s illness lighter. 

The early morning progressed slowly as Frodo’s tossing became thrashing, and groans became screams. Watching his beautiful husband in so much pain brought tears to Sam’s eyes, but all he could do was keep the pads heated and press the wet washcloths to his sweaty forehead. At times he would take hold of Frodo’s maimed hand and kiss it, then soak it in a bowl of athelas water. 

Murmuring words of love and comfort, Sam let the hot tears spill down his cheeks as he did all he could for his pained lover. After many hours of this, light finally began to stream through the bedroom window, declaring the appearance of the morning sun. Not too long afterwards, there came a knock on the front door as it was opened, and Gandalf soon entered the room.

By this time, Sam was getting desperate, for Frodo was crying out to him and begging for help, but nothing could be done to comfort him. 

“Gandalf!” Sam exclaimed through tears of relief as the old wizard came in and quickly rushed to the bedside. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Gandalf knelt next Frodo and placed a hand over his forehead, closing his eyes and muttering something. Frodo shuddered and stilled after a moment and Gandalf pulled away.

Sam watched with watery eyes as his husband gradually stirred and blinked. Fear clouded his vision for a moment before his gaze landed on Sam. Recognition clicked in his face and the pain seemed to melt away. 

“Sam?” Frodo asked weakly. Then he burst into tears. “Sam!” 

The two hobbits met in a loving embrace and wept, whispering words of love through their sobs. When they finally released each other, Frodo looked to his other side and saw the wizard, face breaking into a smile.

“Gandalf!” 

“Hello, Frodo my lad. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’ve seen better days, but I’m awfully glad to see you.”

“As am I.”

Frodo shifted as if to sit up, but flinched in pain and quickly sank back down. 

“Easy, love,” Sam murmured, stroking his cheek gently. “You must rest for a while. We still have the rest of the day to get through.”

Frodo sighed and nodded. 

“Oh, but you must be exhausted, Sam,” he mumbled, his own eyes growing heavy once more.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll get some rest soon, but for now, I will stay by your side,” Sam assured him.

“As will I,” Gandalf chimed in. 

Frodo smiled sleepily and pulled his husband in for a kiss before settling back to drift off again. 

Though they still had to make it through a whole day of these nightmares, Sam knew all would be well because Frodo was here in his arms, safe and protected, as he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed but hopefully I’ll find the motivation to continue writing in this book someday.


End file.
